


Tender

by saintjoy



Series: Hinata Bingo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, I guess it's a drabble?, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re going to be so whiny, at least do something more than sit there and twiddle his nipples.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

Hands touching him all over. Warm breaths that mingled with his own and raised the blonde hairs on his skin. Fingertips grazing over his chest, sounds of wet lips sucking on his member and glasses slipping off the slender nose of their owner. Hinata Shouyou leaned his head back, face bright red and gleaming from sweat, and accidentally clocked it against the head of the boy holding him from behind.

 

“ _Ouch,_ ” Yamaguchi complained, taking a warm hand off Hinata’s body and rubbing his tender cheekbone. “I’m gonna have a bruise.”

“S-Sorry!” Hinata squeaked, recoiling from Yamaguchi only for the boy at his knees to groan and suck harder on his cock. The sensation that followed wrenched a loud gasp from his mouth, and instantly his hands clasped onto Yamaguchi’s hair and tugged.

“ _Ow!_ ”

“I’m–!”

“The both of you, shut up,” Tsukishima muttered, taking his mouth off Hinata’s erection for a second to voice his dissent. “If you’re going to be so whiny, at least do something more than sit there and twiddle his nipples.”

 

Hinata could feel the blush fill Yamaguchi’s face from behind, from the heat to which his body climbed to how his clammy hands balled up on his chest. He had no time to argue back, though, before Tsukishima’s mouth was back on his cock, and his head bobbing up and down. Hinata idly wondered how many times he’d done this before – from the way Yamaguchi’s erection pressed into his back, eager for the sensation of touch, surely more than a few times. Hinata’s toes curled behind Tsukishima’s head as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his body, and then Yamaguchi’s lips. Soft lips ghosting along his neck and planting light kisses along his shoulders, thin fingers calloused from handling the volleyball day after day running through his hair and tugging back his head so all he could see was the ceiling.

 

Hinata could hardly remember how he had gotten himself into this, but _god_ , would he never regret it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend challenged me to a round of smutty Hinata bingo.
> 
> You're in for a wild ride.


End file.
